1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to cryptography accelerators. More specifically, the present application relates to methods and apparatus for data handling in cryptography accelerators.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional cryptography accelerators include a variety of mechanisms for managing the exchange of data with external devices. In many conventional implementations, limited data handling mechanisms are provided for cryptography accelerators with particular cryptographic processing core configurations.
Mechanisms for performing cryptographic operations are described in Applied Cryptography, Bruce Schneier, John Wiley & Sons, Inc. (ISBN 0471128457), incorporated by reference in its entirety for all purposes. However, having cryptography accelerators with multiple cryptographic processing cores presents a variety of challenges including data handling challenges and inefficiencies.
It is therefore desirable to provide methods and apparatus for improving data handling with respect to some or all of the performance limitations noted above.